


Rejoice

by orphan_account



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluffity Fluff Fluff, Jane being supportive, Post TTDW, Thor being an angsty like shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night Of Thor's return, he realizes just how much he's gone through in the last few days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rejoice

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote a while ago that I wanted on this account. Enjoy :)

It was almost midnight. They'd all been celebrating Thor's return, and Jane hadn't realized how much time had gone by. Eric had already left to find out what had become of his apartment since he was taken to the "mental ward for the elderly," while Darcy and Ian had just left not two minutes ago.

Jane now found herself fidgeting around, just now realizing that she and Thor were alone. In her apartment. Alone.

After two years of wanting nothing but to have him close to her, she suddenly didn't know what to do or say. He seemed quite content in the silence, sitting in the living room, watching her move things around her desk with a peaceful, yet wary look in his eye. She smiled at him, hoping it would bring out his beautiful smile. And it did.

"You look tired." Jane said, remembering just how easy it was to be alone with him. She made her way over and sat next to him on the couch as he took a moment to answer.

He sighed, something that Jane realized he didn't do often. "I am, I suppose."

She waiting a beat before saying more. "You know, you're allowed to be."

They locked eyes and his lips twitched into a melancholy smirk. He had nothing to say, but his eyes told her that she could continue.

"You saved the nine realms from the Dark Elves, you...you lost more then anyone else should ever have to loose."

"You speak the truth." He said, scooting closer to her. He took her face in his hands and she put her hands over his. "I've also gained so much."

She heard the hitch in his voice and the moisture in his eyes. He looked mentally exhausted, more so then she knew he could be. She knew what he was feeling. Success. Loss. Peace. Distress. After everything that's happened, he probably hadn't had a quite moment to let anything sink in.

She gripped his hands tightly. "You're allowed to mourn."

It was then that the god of thunder let the tears slip away from his eyes; let himself release the pain he'd been bottling up inside in front of the woman he loved. He leaned into her and she embraced him, his head on her shoulder and arms around her in a nearly crushing hug. She didn't mind, she only wished to comfort him. Running her fingers through his hair, they stayed like that for several minutes.

"The nine realms are safe, the Dark Elves vanquished. We have finally reunited. I should be rejoicing as I have been."

Jane's hand stilled for a moment on his neck. She couldn't disagree more with him, but knew by the bewildered tone of his voice that he knew himself to be wrong. After a few more minutes, he spoke again, his voice more even then before.

"I've only ever cried in front of my mother." Thor said. He'd regained most of his composure, though he still remained teary eyes and attached to Jane's side. "I used to think of tears as weakness, but now I think I understand their healing qualities."

That made Jane smile, though there was a bitter sweetness to all this. "When my parents died, I cried for weeks. I couldn't see myself ever getting over it. I basically had no one, they were my only family."

At this, Thor rose from her shoulder and looked up into her eyes. His eyes were a mess of red and blue, but she could see the relief spread across his features. "Thank you, Jane Foster." The words struck a chord in both of them, having remembered a night two years before when he'd said the same thing. "My love."

In the moment, she believed that this was the first time he'd initiated a kiss between them. They lingered for a short while, rejoicing, just as he'd put it. For the first time (in what he called their "courtship"), she finally felt like they could take it slow; likes he didn't have to kiss him like she didn't know when she was going to see him again, because according to him, he was staying or a long, long while.

When they separated, Thor could barely suppress a yawn. Jane tried not to laugh. "Have you slept at all since I've seen you last?"

"Nothing more then a wink." He replied tiredly as she took his hand and led him from the living room to her bedroom.

"Come on, go to bed. We can sleep in and I'll make pancakes for breakfast."

"I'm quite fond of those." Thor said as she pushed him onto the bed and fixed the covers over him. He shut his eyes as she got herself ready for bed, and in minutes the lights were out and the woman of his dreams was lying beside him. No bout of fatigue could distract him from the joy he felt. At long last, he had her in his reach, without fear of her life being in danger; without any impending doom threatening to tear them apart.

He turned and wrapped an arm around her, planting a kiss on the side of her face.

She turned to look at him, even if the darkness only permitted her to see a low lit silhouette of his face. "I love you, too."


End file.
